


Morning to You Too, Hyung

by nabinewin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabinewin/pseuds/nabinewin
Summary: But then Jaebum’s eyes were fluttering open, revealing those dark eyes glinting golden from the sun’s rays, and Jinyoung’s breath was knocked right out of his lungs.“Morning,” Jaebum murmured, voice laced with sleep.Jinyoung chuckled. “I don’t know if morning is the right word, but morning to you too, hyung.”





	Morning to You Too, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Some morning (well more like afternoon but that’s irrelevant) jjproject sex. I just wanted some fluffy sex with bottom Jaebum because that’s my jam and I’m not ashamed. Warning: explicit sex (sappy sex). I’m soft.

Jaebum woke to soft blanket up to his ears, the pleasant smell of fresh laundry, a sturdy bicep under his head, and golden collarbones. He smiled and snuggled closer to the beautiful man until he was nosing the other’s neck, arms tightening themselves around that beautiful waist. The small part in the back of his head reminded him that it was morning - probably well past noon - so he needed to get his lazy ass out of bed and be a productive adult. But sleep triumphed over productivity any time, even more so when he was waking up in the arms of his lover - a moment of rarity with their hectic schedules.

So, he ignored the nagging Capricorn part of himself and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender soap - a scent they now both share - and listening to the endearing snores - reminding him of just how whipped he was to find them _endearing_. 

The arm under his head bent at the elbow so now it was curving along his back and resting on his hip, holding him close.

Just like that, Jaebum easily fell asleep again.

——

The numbness in his arm pulled Jinyoung out of his blissful sleep. Despite his wishes, he opened his eyes to the golden rays peeking through the curtains above, temporarily blinding his light-sensitive pupils. 

_Must be noon_, he thought as he used his other hand to rub at his eyes and face. It’d been awhile since he had just slept through dawn. He had missed it.

Especially when he got to see a sleeping Jaebum and _enjoy_ it, a luxury he had forgotten. Jaebum’s face was half-hidden in Jinyoung’s neck, blanket to his ears, and the two moles on his eyelid was especially beautiful under the sunlight. Jinyoung couldn’t resist leaning down and giving them a peck. 

They weren’t the only thing that was beautiful about Jaebum. 

His raven hair, messy and tussled, was such a sharp contrast to their white bedding that it was beautiful - beyond gorgeous. 

His lips too. 

They were a flush pink, and under the sunlight, they glistened alluringly. _Beautiful_, Jinyoung thought, now lying on his side so he could look at the love of his life.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, a slight tug on his heart every time Jaebum subtly scrunched his nose or inched closer as if the nonexistent distance between them was already too much.

But then Jaebum’s eyes were fluttering open, revealing those dark eyes glinting golden from the sun’s rays, and Jinyoung’s breath was knocked right out of his lungs.

“Morning,” Jaebum murmured, voice laced with sleep.

Jinyoung chuckled. “I don’t know if morning is the right word, but morning to you too, hyung.”

Jaebum softly laughed, and his laughing breaths against Jinyoung’s neck made the younger shiver, not from the action alone but from the memories of last night.

When Jaebum was straddling him, his sinful lips mouthing along the column of Jinyoung’s neck and hips slowly rolling down on Jinyoung’s groin. When Jaebum had looked down, mischief in his gleaming eyes and a smirk on his rosy lips. 

A hot feeling stirred in the pit of Jinyoung’s stomach and spread downwards, waking up another part of him. He rolled Jaebum over until the older was pressed onto the mattress, trapped under Jinyoung’s frame.

Jaebum smiled lazily and sleepily, but his hooded eyes told a different story. “Aren’t we going out today?” he teased, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jinyoung made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat. Going out sounded like a fine idea, but he had something to take care of. Namely Jaebum. 

And the thing in his pants. That was important.

“Maybe another time, hyung,” Jinyoung said, pulling his shirt off and throwing it carelessly to the side. “How about we continue where we left off yesterday?” he suggested instead, smirking as he leaned down and had a quick taste of those lips.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Jaebum replied breathlessly, arms reaching up and curving behind Jinyoung’s neck. “Actually, I’d love that,” he admitted as his eyes shamelessly roamed down Jinyoung’s chest. “A lot." 

Jaebum pushed the blanket to the side and reached for his shirt, working to pull it off too, but Jinyoung shook his head. “Don’t, hyung. I want to make a mess out of you in it.” He grinned.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. 

“Please?” Jinyoung said, using his puppy eyes.

Jaebum’s eyebrow didn’t move, but he nodded nonetheless. “It’s your shirt anyway.”

“Oh really?” Jinyoung smirked. “Even better.”

“God, sometimes I wonder what I’ve gotten myself into.”

“A sexy boyfriend and godly sex,” Jinyoung answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Jaebum easily agreed. His fingers traced the outline of Jinyoung’s chest, and when he looked up at Jinyoung, his eyes were so lustful they sent a hot wave straight down to Jinyoung’s dick.

Jinyoung captured those lips with his, entangling their tongues together in a frenzy dance, and slipped a hand under the shirt, sliding his palm across the cool span of skin. Jaebum’s body trembled under his administrations, and his muffled moans in Jinyoung’s mouth only spurred the younger on more.

Jinyoung pulled off Jaebum’s lips - albeit regrettably - and nipped the older’s earlobe, gently biting the part just behind his ear and grinning when the other’s breath hitched.

Jinyoung’s hand wasn’t idle though, rubbing and flicking Jaebum’s nipple until he was arching off the bed, his head thrown back against the pillow. 

Jinyoung sat back on his heels, taking in Jaebum’s exposed stomach, ruffled shirt, heaving chest, swollen lips, and hazy eyes under the afternoon’s light. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, hyung,” Jinyoung breathed out.

Jaebum blushed, hiding his face under his arm. “You’re a sap.”

Jinyoung gently pried the arm away and pecked Jaebum on his moles. “I love you, hyung,” he confessed.

“I love you, too.” And Jaebum smiled so softly - so perfectly - that Jinyoung was melting.

“You’re so unfair, hyung." 

“How so?" 

“All you do is smile, and I’m _dying_.” Jinyoung pouted.

Jaebum laughed, eyes becoming crescents and crinkling cutely. He brought his hand up and rested it against Jinyoung’s cheek; instinctively, the younger leaned toward the touch, sighing contently. 

Jaebum’s thumb caressed Jinyoung’s skin before he urged him down face to face, only inches separating them. “I want it, Jinyoung,” he whispered.

“Want what, hyung?”

“You.”

As an answer, Jinyoung kissed Jaebum, eyes closing and tongue slipping inside the other’s open lips. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung down by the back of his head, moaning as Jinyoung kissed him harder. 

Jinyoung ground their groins together, and he could feel the outlines of Jaebum’s cock against his own. It sent a shock of pleasure up his spine. 

He wanted - _needed -_ more.

He pulled off Jaebum’s lips with a teasing tug on the older’s bottom lip before he moved down Jaebum’s body, planting open-mouthed kisses on his nipples and nosing a trail all the way down to Jaebum’s navel. Jinyoung glanced up, and at Jaebum’s attentive eyes, he tugged down the older’s pants and boxer in one go and discarded them onto the floor. 

Jaebum was hard.

Jinyoung gave the shaft a teasing lick and received a hiss in return. “Fucking tease,” Jaebum said, lightly kicking Jinyoung on the shoulder. 

Jinyoung smiled and blinked his eyes innocently at Jaebum before guiding the older’s legs open and sinking down. Jaebum jerked in his mouth, thighs shaking as Jinyoung sunk farther and farther until the tip reached the back of his throat. He hadn’t done anything else, but Jaebum was already chanting his name, a string of _Jinyoung fuck Jinyoung _rolling out of his lips.

It was sinful the way Jaebum moaned his name. Sinful the way Jinyoung was reacting to it, his own dick stirring in his restrictive pants.

Just to hear more, Jinyoung was moving a steady up and down up and down, tongue swirling under the foreskin, that had Jaebum cursing and gasping. With every bob, he slid his palms up and down Jaebum’s inner thighs, running his fingers through the sensitive skin. He could taste Jaebum’s precum, feel the way his member was pulsing. 

Jaebum was close.

Jinyoung pulled off with a _pop_ and smirked at Jaebum’s annoyed look. _Cute._

He reached over Jaebum for the nightstand, grabbing the lube in the top drawer. He smeared a large amount on his fingers before he returned to his spot between Jaebum’s thighs. He didn’t miss the way Jaebum’s breath hitched in expectance or the way his own cock twitched. 

Without warning, he pushed one finger inside Jaebum, watching him hiss at the sudden contact. The older was still loose from yesterday, and the fact that it was because of _him_ was beyond arousing. 

A second finger quickly joined the first, eagerly scissoring and spreading Jaebum’s walls. Then, with Jaebum’s _another_, he added a third. With practiced precision, he hit that spot, watching Jaebum come undone under him.

He was arching off the bed, his dick an furious red, and fisting the sheets, holding on for dear life. 

At the sight, Jinyoung’s cock pulsed uncomfortably in his pants, and he fumbled to open them. After a quick struggle, the clothing was gone, and he hissed at the sudden exposure to the cold air. He retracted his fingers and reached for the lube again. Once his dick was coated, he pushed a pillow behind Jaebum’s back and wiped Jaebum’s sweaty bangs to the side. 

“You okay, hyung?” he asked, kissing Jaebum’s moles.

Jaebum nodded and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. The simple gesture alone made Jinyoung’s heart feel warm - too warm. “I love you,” Jaebum said shyly as if it was their first night together those many years ago. And even now, nothing had changed. This feeling that made Jinyoung just want to _give_ _give give _because he loved this one man was still there. 

As if it was day one.

“I love you too, hyung. More than I can ever express.”

“I know, Jinyoung,” Jaebum smiled. “We are the same.”

Maybe it was pathetic that his eyes were watering with his dick out - and _hard_ \- but he felt so loved, so _fucking loved_, that he wondered what he had done in his past life to deserve this man. 

The love of his life.

“Hey, are you crying?” Jaebum asked, his voice laced with worry.

“No, hyung,” Jinyoung sniffled, turning his head away. “Something got in my eye.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum called. “Please, turn around. Look at me.”

Jinyoung obeyed, looking at Jaebum’s warm eyes that were only looking at him - had always been.

“Make me yours, Jinyoung. Only yours forever,” Jaebum whispered, but his voice carried, resonating loudly in Jinyoung’s ears and then to his heart.

Jinyoung didn’t have to be told twice. He lined himself up with Jaebum’s rim and squeezed their interlocked hands. They both groaned as Jinyoung’s cock slid in, finally connecting them together.

Once Jinyoung was seated all the way inside - tight and warm and _home_ \- Jaebum wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s waist and pulled Jinyoung down for a kiss. 

Despite the urge to just _go go go_, Jinyoung forced himself to remain still and wait for Jaebum. For a moment, Jinyoung could only register the place where their bodies connected and the sound of their synchronized breathing. It was hard to breathe when his chest was so full from his love for Jaebum. 

“_Jinyoung_,” Jaebum pleaded softly. “Please.”

That was all Jinyoung need to pull out and thrust back in, sending the bed slamming against the wall. A second thrust and then another and another, naturally hitting Jaebum’s prostrate, until the older was gasping breathlessly into the open air and Jinyoung’s head was spinning from pleasure.

Jaebum was beautiful like that, compliant against the white bedding. The flush on his cheeks spread down his neck and trailed into his - _Jinyoung’s_ \- oversized shirt, which had slipped off his right shoulder and revealed the open area where his neck met his shoulder.

Jaebum moved his head to the side, showing even more of his glistening sweaty skin: golden and beautiful. His dark eyes were on Jinyoung, half-lidded and blissed-out, and the sinful smirk on his lips drove Jinyoung faster, the bed rocking harshly on the wooden floor.

“You feel so good, hyung. Under me like this - taking me in so well,” Jinyoung praised, descending onto his elbows so his lips were only inches away from Jaebum’s neck.

He planted a loving kiss there, and then another until he was kissing everywhere: Jaebum’s sharp chin, smooth neck, prominent collarbones, and sturdy shoulder. 

Jaebum’s fingers threaded through Jinyoung’s hair and pulled him closer, throat vibrating from his _Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung._

With each _Jinyoung_ that was ripped from Jaebum’s throat, Jinyoung lapped it up eagerly and became high off it. Only Jaebum could make him become high like that simply by calling his name. 

It’s always Jaebum.

A burning heat churned deep inside his belly, and Jinyoung was blindly thrusting forward, chasing for both of their releases.

“I love you, hyung,” he grunted into Jaebum’s neck.

“M-me too, Jinyoung,” Jaebum moaned, fingers pressing harder against Jinyoung’s nape - a comforting and ground presence.

They were close: Jaebum’s thighs were quivering around Jinyoung, his trapped cock dripping precum between their bodies, and Jinyoung’s hips were faltering, mouth moaning incoherent words against the older’s skin.

With one last thrust, he bit down on Jaebum’s neck, broke skin, and tasted blood on his tongue. From the force of his orgasm, he saw white and felt numb from his head to his toes. For a brief second, he was simply floating through a hazy mist of nothingness. 

When he could finally see again, finally coming down from his high, his breath was caught in his throat. Jaebum was smiling softly at him, eyes shining under the golden sunlight.

“Welcome back,” Jaebum whispered, brushing Jinyoung’s hair. 

“I’m back,” Jinyoung whispered. 

He gently pulled out, both of them moaning from the movement, and his breath hitched when his cum seeped out of Jaebum from where they were connected.

His eyes traveled upward, and he grinned: Jaebum’s shirt was crumbled and damp with cum. “Made a mess out of the shirt,” he said with pride.

Jaebum merely sighed and sagged onto the pillow, closing his eyes. Jinyoung settled for sitting back and enjoying a sated Jaebum - a beautiful sight indeed.

The older soon opened his eyes and gave Jinyoung a playful kick. “I hope you didn’t forget about the cleaning up." 

Jinyoung chuckled. He swooped Jaebum up in his arms and looked down at a soft Jaebum nuzzling against his chest. “Before the cleaning up, though,” he smirked, “how about another round?”

Jaebum laughed as Jinyoung carried him into the bathroom. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No,” he laughed along. “Not really.”

With a smile, Jaebum leaned up, wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, and kissed him slowly. When they parted, Jaebum placed his forehead against Jinyoung’s, their breaths meshing together and becoming one.

Just like that, life was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like that, I am going to hell.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this 2.5k words fanfic with 0% plot and 100% sin. This is purely for my own satisfaction, so for anyone who enjoyed this - well, we're in this together :D :D
> 
> There is one takeway from this fanfic:
> 
> THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM JAEBUM SJDFKDJKLAJFS.
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone :)


End file.
